<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>So Baby, Say You'll Always Keep Me by strawberryschaos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28016013">So Baby, Say You'll Always Keep Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryschaos/pseuds/strawberryschaos'>strawberryschaos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Depression, F/F, Fluff, Lopandersons AU, M/M, Mental Health Issues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:21:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28016013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryschaos/pseuds/strawberryschaos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian helps Blaine deal with a bad day. The rest of the family joins in as well.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe, Pam Anderson/Maribel Lopez, Quinn Fabray/Santana Lopez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Lopandersons AU</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>So Baby, Say You'll Always Keep Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title is from Truly, Madly, Deeply by One Direction.</p><p>This is part of the Lopandersons AU that siriusdamage and I created! The timeline is <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27593708">here</a>! It's not necessarily needed to read that before reading the fic, but it'll probably be helpful in understanding the dynamics :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sebastian knew Blaine was having a bad day when he got an early-morning call from Pam. Just the caller ID on his screen at 7am was enough to tell him what was happening, but he answered anyways. Whenever these days arose, Pam would call Sebastian in the morning and they’d make a plan to help Blaine. Usually, Sebastian would take the day off from his classes and make the drive from Dalton, spending the day with Blaine, and this particular Friday was no exception. </p><p>	Sebastian ran into Pam on his way into the house and her way out; they talked for a second, but she had to get out the door to work and Sebastian just wanted to get to Blaine’s room. After giving Pam a quick hug goodbye he headed upstairs and knocked quietly on Blaine’s door. “Hey honey, you awake?” Blaine’s response was too quiet for Sebastian to properly make out what he was saying, but he opened the door slowly and stepped inside. “Hi,” he said softly, sitting down on the edge of Blaine’s bed. </p><p>	“Hi,” Blaine replied, looking up at Sebastian and giving him a tiny smile. </p><p>	“Not doing great?” Sebastian asked, even though the answer was obvious. Blaine shook his head in response and Sebastian frowned slightly, reaching to take one of Blaine’s hands. “You want to talk about it?” Whenever Sebastian asked that, the answer was almost always no, but he asked every time anyways. </p><p>	Blaine shrugged, tugging lightly on Sebastian’s hand. “C’mere,” he said, and Sebastian couldn’t help but smile as he laid down next to Blaine and put an arm around him. He felt Blaine relax a little and snuggled up closer, adjusting the blanket around them. </p><p>	They stayed like that for a while, in comfortable silence, Sebastian holding Blaine and Blaine’s head resting on Sebastian’s chest. The position was like second nature to them at this point, something that always made them feel comfy and secure. </p><p>	Eventually, Sebastian sat up slightly and ran a hand through Blaine’s hair. “We should find something to eat,” he said softly, “Anything in particular you want?” </p><p>	Blaine shook his head. “I’m not hungry,” he mumbled, hiding his face in Sebastian’s neck. </p><p>	Sebastian sighed. “You should eat at least a bit, honey. I’m going to go downstairs and get something, you can share with me. Even if it’s just a couple bites. Want to stay here or come with me?” </p><p>	Blaine agreed to come downstairs, so off they went holding hands to the kitchen. Blaine sat down at the counter island and Sebastian opened a couple cabinets and the fridge, putting a bagel in the toaster and cutting up some fruit. He covered his bagel in cream cheese and put everything on a plate, sitting next to Blaine. </p><p>	“Eat whatever you want here, I can always make more,” Sebastian said, putting the plate on the counter between them and grabbing an apple slice. He ate most of it, but Blaine had a few pieces of fruit. They headed to the living room and sat on the couch together afterwards, putting a movie on and cuddling up together under a blanket. They only talked a bit as they watched, and eventually Blaine fell asleep on Sebastian’s shoulder. </p><p>	Sebastian turned the TV off so the movie wouldn’t wake Blaine and sat there quietly scrolling through his phone with one hand, the other arm wrapped around Blaine as he slept. Half an hour passed and Sebastian slowly stood up, putting one of the decorative pillows under Blaine’s head and adjusting the blanket around him as he stood. He didn’t go far, just headed into the kitchen to tidy up from breakfast. He tried to be as quiet as possible so Blaine could sleep, but as he was unloading the dishwasher a handful of utensils slipped from his grasp and hit the floor with a series of loud clinging and clanging noises. He froze, hoping he would hear silence from the living room, then cursed under his breath at the sound of the couch shifting. Sure enough, a sleepy-looking Blaine appeared in the doorway a moment later. </p><p>	“Sorry,” Sebastian said sheepishly, “I kinda… dropped a bunch of forks.” </p><p>	Blaine paused for a moment, then a smile spread across his face. “So you don’t have a single fork left to give?” he joked. They both laughed and Sebastian shook his head as he picked up the last of the forks and set them on the counter. </p><p>	“Feeling any better?” Sebastian asked, shutting the dishwasher and turning to face Blaine. </p><p>	Blaine shrugged, “A little, maybe. Things are better with you here than they would’ve been alone.” </p><p>	Sebastian nodded and dropped the subject, walking around the counter island and pulling Blaine into a hug. They both stood there, quietly breathing each other in, until a loud knock on the front door made them both jump. Moving into the living room, Sebastian peered out of the window and rolled his eyes “Santana and Quinn,” he explained to Blaine, unlocking the door to let the two in.</p><p>	“Hey,” Quinn greeted with a smile, while Santana jumped right into the questions.</p><p>	“What are you guys doing here? Shouldn’t you both be at school?” she asked. Blaine just shook his head, and Santana seemed to get the idea. She abandoned her questions and instead moved into explanations. “I’ve got today, the weekend, and Monday off and Quinn’s just got a project to work on so we figured we’d drop in for a few days. We were going to take a train or something but there’s nothing that lines up to get back, so Quinn drove up to my place last night and we left super early this morning.”</p><p>	“Santana, I’m sure they don’t need the whole saga,” Quinn pointed out, rolling her eyes playfully as Santana frowned and lightly nudged Quinn in retaliation. Quinn messed up Santana’s hair, then grabbed their bags and ducked away towards the stairs to put them away before Santana could get her back. </p><p>	Shaking her head at Quinn’s retreating form, Santana turned to Blaine. “Has everything been okay lately?” </p><p>	Blaine nodded. “Yeah, just one of those days,” he replied, shrugging as he sat down on the couch, “It’ll be fine, nothing that hasn’t happened before.” Santana plopped down on the couch beside Blaine and gave him a quick side-hug. When Quinn came back downstairs, Santana gave her a mischievous grin and got up, the two chasing each other around the house and squealing with laughter. Sebastian sat down next to Blaine and Blaine tucked himself up against Sebastian’s side. “I love them, but they’re a lot,” he said quietly, and Sebastian nodded in response. </p><p>	After a few minutes, Quinn and Santana returned to the living room. Quinn noticed Blaine’s demeanour and nudged Santana, both of them settling down and squishing onto one armchair together, so close they might as well have been in each other’s laps. Santana tossed the remote to Blaine, who turned the TV on and put on Schitt’s Creek. They all watched together, both couples cuddled up in their respective seats, for awhile. </p><p>	Later, they ordered food for a late lunch and all sat on the floor with paper plates to eat. Santana commented, “Feels like we’re back in high school, when we’d have random days off that weren’t holidays and it would just be the four of us here hanging out and doing stupid shit all day.” </p><p>“Why not bring back a high school tradition then?” Quinn suggested, turning around and opening the TV cabinet. She dug around a drawer for a moment until she found their box of horror DVDs, shoved deep in the back so Ellie-May and Beth wouldn’t see them. </p><p>	Half an hour later they were popping the first DVD - Jennifer’s Body - into the player, all the lights off and the curtains drawn tight. The only light in the room came from a few candles on the coffee table that Santana had lit while saying something about drama and ambience, and there was a bowl of popcorn sitting on the middle of the couch, between where Sebastian sat with Blaine still cuddled into his side and where Quinn sat with Santana already in her lap. </p><p>	Pam and Maribel got home, with Beth and Ellie-May in tow, just as they were wrapping up the first Saw movie. Quinn hurriedly shut off the TV while Santana shoved the box of DVDs into the cabinet out of sight. Sebastian and Blaine didn’t bother to get up from the couch, greeting everybody with smiles and waves. </p><p>	The afternoon had long since bled into evening, since Maribel and Pam had had to make the drive out to Crawford and back to pick up Ellie for the weekend, and nobody felt like cooking, so they bickered over delivery options for awhile before settling on Thai food, Santana and Quinn agreeing to pick it up to save them the time and money for delivery. Beth made puppy-eyes at Quinn until she decided to bring her along for the drive, and off the three went. </p><p>	Pam and Maribel headed upstairs to their room while Ellie-May subjected Blaine and Sebastian to an episode of some teen drama romance, clearly formulated for preteen and young teen girls, and no matter how much Ellie always denied being ‘basic’ she hung on every word of the show just like every girl her age who watched it. Sebastian spent the whole episode rolling his eyes, sighing, and dodging the candy wrappers his sister threw at his head. Blaine was kinder about it, asking Ellie questions about the characters and genuinely trying to understand what was going on even though they’d jumped into the middle of the second season. Mostly he was just glad for the distraction from his thoughts, and Ellie needed only a little interest shown to set her off on a long-winded summary and ramble. </p><p>	Quinn, Santana, and Beth arrived home with the food just as the last few minutes of the episode were playing, and Ellie was ecstatic to find out that Quinn had seen the entire show over the last month while away at Yale. The two chattered on about it together through dinner, while Pam talked to Sebastian and Blaine about how their day had gone, and Maribel and Santana attempted to get Beth to sit still in her chair and eat her dinner calmly, but of course nothing in this house ever got done calmly. </p><p>	Blaine and Sebastian headed back up to Blaine’s room after dinner. Sebastian changed into pyjamas, and although Blaine had never changed out of his that morning, Sebastian convinced him to put new ones on. They settled into Blaine’s bed together and Sebastian played with Blaine’s hair as they laid there despite Blaine’s protests that he was going to make it poof up. They talked about what was going on at school, and how excited they were that Blaine was going to be transferring back to Dalton in the new semester, just a couple months away. He’d tried to stay at McKinley after his breakup with Kurt; he knew it was easier on his mom to have the extra money that would’ve been going to his Dalton tuition, but it was just too awkward and being away from Sebastian wasn’t doing his mental health any favours, so they’d agreed Blaine could transfer. He and Sebastian were hoping they could be roommates, and already had a bunch of plans for how they’d decorate their room and how they’d spend their time together. </p><p>	Eventually, Blaine started to yawn more than he was talking, and Sebastian shifted so they could lay down, turning the ceiling light off and the lamp on. Blaine was out like a light shortly after, and with his boyfriend snuggling him and breathing deeply while laying on his chest it didn’t take much longer for Sebastian to doze off as well.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>